


Unrequited

by talizoraahs



Series: Breaking Down Walls [1]
Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, implied Casey/Lauren, past Floyd/Lauren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talizoraahs/pseuds/talizoraahs
Summary: Call it what you will, but it's been going on between Lauren and Floyd for far too long. A short fic on Lauren's feelings about Floyd.





	Unrequited

Unrequited love, unresolved tension, call it what you will, but it’s been going on between Lauren and Floyd for far too long. It’s not like she hasn’t tried to make it something more, Floyd just… wouldn’t have it with her. Sure, they’ve slept together, but it was a good way to relieve stress at the time. Lauren wanted more, and Floyd didn’t. It was for noble reasons, she supposes. It makes sense when she thought about why.

“…black women would always feel betrayed when they saw a black man with a white woman on their arm…” Floyd had said something like that. It’s also why he’s exclusively been hiring women of color for the cardiac surgery department. He’s a good man, using his position of power to improve their hospital and make a positive impact on the world. "There isn't even a statistic for women of color in medicine." She’d never feel guilty of her feelings for him, that’s for sure. She does feel a tiny bit guilty of introducing him to Evie when Lauren still has feeling for Floyd, that’s for sure. She can’t help the jealousy that wells up inside of her whenever she sees them together. It’s why she turned down Floyd’s offer for her to come out with them one evening. She doesn’t see Evie enough, but she just couldn’t go with them. 

It’s why she went to Bronx General to moonlight as an Emergency Department doctor. She also knew Casey would be there. A new nurse hired as part of Director Goodwin’s project to improve New Amsterdam, he’s done a good job of working his way into her heart and breaking down her walls. 

He’s also the reason Lauren’s getting over Floyd.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first New Amsterdam fic! I love this show and the characters. I feel as though it's a well written show. Any constructive critisism is more than welcome! Thanks! :)


End file.
